Passing Memory
by KitsuneRei02
Summary: A NarutoYYH xover. Hiei meets Sasuke, slightly AU. YAOI.


Disclaimer: Not mine, have/making no money, don't sue.

Passing Memory

As I watch this newcomer, I am fascinated. He, in those shorts, that shirt, and the determined eyes… He keeps to the shadows as if he were one himself. He is on the lookout for enemies, dropping his guard for nothing.

I brought him here. By mistake, of course. I never meant to bring such an amazing creature here from whatever dimension he belongs to. It was an accident—my Jagan wasn't meant for inter-dimensional summoning. His presence is straining me enough. I'm barely able to keep hidden from such an alert creature.

_I should stop staring and send him back, before this gets worse,_ I think to myself as beads of sweat slide down my face.

…But I can't. This creature is so intriguing. I almost feel… _attracted_ to it. I want to touch him. His hair, pure back, more so than the darkest night... I want to touch it. I _need_ to touch it. I can't, though, because this creature will notice me for sure.

I know he has powers. I haven't a clue what kind, but they are there-- strong, independent, unique, and dangerous. I could be killed if I didn't pay attention.

I let out a small gasp as this quiet creature suddenly turns and faces me, and something brushes my shoulder. There is a light thump as the weapon hits the tree branch above the one I stand on.

I give the weapon a quick glance. Kunai, it seems to be. I look back to see defiance almost glowing in his eyes. I frown. I have to send him back. The strain on my body is getting worse.

I jump down from the tree and land smoothly on the ground as he pulls out several shuriken. It seems that he isn't going to take this lying down.

"Who are you?" He asks in a chilling tone. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter," I answer, transferring my energy into my jagan—I _have_ to send him back—and ripping off my headband.

Without warning, the shuriken are flying at me. My concentration is broke. I jump up and out of the way, landing behind the boy. I grab his arms and pull them to his back, holding him still. He won't be able to attack in this position. I go back to summoning my energy.

The boy is struggling. I try to ignore it and keep my hold as I get closer to my goal. I _have_ to send him back!

The boy suddenly gives a jerk backward and we both are sent to the ground. I catch his scent for a moment—an amazing scent of pine, nature, sweat, and something indescribable wonderfully combined—before he jumps off and is straddling me with a kunai at my throat.

"Where am I!" He asks again.

"In a different dimension," I answer, trying to keep calm. He's so close to me, I feel his breath on my face. My heart is beating like a hammer in my chest. My breathing is becoming faster.

"How did I get here?" He asks.

"Accident. You're going back," I say, trying to figure a way out of this—his presence is straining my body, and he is doing something to my emotions that I don't understand.

"Who are you?" He asks. He seems to be calm, but in his eyes, panic is rising.

"Doesn't matter," I answer. He presses the kunai more firmly against my throat.

"Who are you!"

"Doesn't matter," I repeat, "You're going back."

My skin is actually cut as he presses harder. "_Who are you!_"

"Hiei," I answer, "Now get off. I'm sending you back."

"No," he answers, "You're going to tell me why you did this."

"I told you. It was an accident," I growl, unable to keep my eyes off those lips, wet and full. I want to kiss them.

"Don't lie," he says. His body is shaking.

I can't help myself from asking. "Who _are_ you?"

He looks a little taken aback by the question. It seems he's just as surprised as I am, but I, being a quick thinker, used the moment in which he loosened his grip to turn the tables.

The kunai goes flying into a tree, and he is slammed firmly onto his back. I sit atop him, holding his hands above his head in one of my own while balancing myself with the other. I go back to my power as he struggles—this time I won't let go.

After a short while, I am ready and he is lying beneath me, panting. The defiance is still in his eyes.

I look down at him. "You're going now," I say. He nods, as if we have finally reached an understanding.

I stare at him. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if…

I lean down and slowly, hesitantly, press my lips against his. He goes stiff and gasps, allowing my tongue entrance. I explore his mouth and savor his taste before pulling away. I give him one last look as I flare my power, and the next moment he is gone. The strain on my body has diminished, but my emotions are roaring.

I wish he could have stayed.


End file.
